First consider the expression for: $-3$ plus the product of $1$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-2$ times that expression and then add $-9$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $1$ and $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is $-3$ plus $x$ $1x$ $ - 3$ What is the quantity of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (1x - 3) = \color{orange}{-2(x-3)}$ What does adding $-9$ to $\color{orange}{-2(x-3)}$ do? $-2(x-3)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(x-3)-9$.